


The Lecture

by Joe_Reaves



Series: A (Somewhat) Normal Life [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has trouble keeping his students' attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lecture

Nick sighed. This always happened when Stephen sat in on one of his classes. Every single student was watching the oblivious lab technician as he read through the assignments he'd brought with him to mark. Why he couldn't do that in their office, well away from the students was beyond Nick.

Clearing his throat garnered him the attention of maybe half of his students, if he was lucky. Right, well, this couldn't go on. He was going to have to take drastic measures and since Stephen had objected to his earlier suggestion of wearing a bag over his head around the students he was going to have to try a different tactic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could possibly tear yourselves away from ogling Stephen and pay some attention to the class instead, it would be appreciated." He looked around at the students, some of whom were blushing at being caught.

Stephen looked up at him, a tell-tale flush along his cheekbones showing that he'd been listening to Nick's announcement as well and wasn't happy about it. Never mind, Nick smiled to himself, he could always make it up to him later.

"Thank you," he said, still talking to the class. "I realise Stephen's far prettier than I am, but I'm the one setting the final exam and I can promise you there won't be any questions on it about him, but there will be at least one question on today's topic, so unless you all want to explain to whoever's paying for your tuition that you failed my class because you were drooling over my laboratory technician then I think you should start watching me instead of him."

Catching Stephen's eye Nick had to choke back a laugh. The outraged expression on his face was a picture and he knew he was going to be in for it when they were alone. He didn't mind though because he now actually had the students' full attention for the first time since he and Stephen had walked into the lecture theatre. Turning back to his notes he relegated the issue of Stephen's attractiveness to the back of his mind and carried on from the point at which he'd left off. Anything they'd missed from the earlier part of the lecture, the students would just have to find out for themselves from their textbook because he wasn't going to repeat it. Either that or they really could fail the final exam.


End file.
